Three become Four
by Sophieecd
Summary: Carrying on from after those four words, Rory and Lorelai work through what is to come, with a little help from Jess, Luke and all of Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Rory was facing an internal battle. She needed to tell her mom her news, but when was there ever going to be a good time to tell her? It felt like now, admiring the sunrise and the amazing display that Kirk had done for Lorelai and Luke's wedding, now was as good as a time as any. With a sigh, she turned to face Lorelai.

"Mom?" she said, hesitation evident in her voice.

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned to look at Rory. It still astonished her that she had a daughter who was all grown up. It seemed like only yesterday that she had started at Chilton.

"I'm pregnant." Rory admitted, to see a look of shock and confusion cross her face. She waited for a response for what felt like a lifetime, but it never came. "Mom, did you hear me?"

"You're what?" Lorelai stared into Rory's eyes in an attempt to make sense of what she had just told her. She was sure she had just told her she was pregnant but that couldn't be right. Her sensible, clever daughter couldn't be pregnant.

"I'm pregnant, mom, but everything will be fine. You know, I've got this book in the works, and hopefully it will take off, but if it doesn't, I'll work something out. I'll keep looking for a place in Queens and everything is going to be alright," She reassured herself more than her mom, finally letting out all the thoughts she'd had in the past week. "It's only been a month, so I've got plenty of time to finish the book and start sending it to publishers, I'm sure Jess knows some people and I have got some savings…"

Her mother's hands on clenched fists stopped her in her tracks. A smile spread across Lorelai's face as words poured out of her daughter's mouth. She had learnt this coping mechanism from her and if Rory was doing this, it could only mean one thing. She was scared, a feeling she knew only too well.

"You're having a baby, kid." Lorelai grinned. Maybe this wasn't the situation she had pictured for her daughter to be in when she told her this, but that didn't change the fact that she needed to make Rory stop panicking. Besides, hadn't she always wanted another baby in her life? It just so happened it would be a grandchild.

Rory let the breath out that she didn't realise she had been holding and really looked at her. She seemed genuinely happy about the news but she needed reassurance.

"You're not angry?"

"How can I be angry with you? It's not like you're 16 and still in high school." Lorelai's smile moved into her eyes. Rory was double the age she was when she got pregnant, and as much as her daughter had been a little lost recently, she knew she would work things out, the book being the start of that process.

"Very funny mom," Rory replied sarcastically. Her mom's attempt at humour had distracted her for a moment, but now the fear was creeping back into her emotions. "I'm not sure I can do this"

"Rory," Lorelai responded, knowing that her daughter needed her reassurance and support now more than ever. "Look at me, look at Luke. Neither of us were prepared to have a child, but we both became parents. If we can bring up amazing children like you and April, then so can you, I have no doubt that you will be an amazing mom."

"Thanks mom." The corner of Rory's mouth crept up into a smile, if her mom had faith in her then she could do this.

"Anytime kid" Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug and she felt Rory physically relax. She rested her chin on top of Rory's head, then gently placed a kiss in her hair.

After a moment, Lorelai pulled back to look at her. Over Rory's shoulder, she spotted Luke approaching, carrying coffee cups for the two girls. She grabbed Rory's hands and pulled them both up. As they both start walking, Rory sees Luke with the coffee.

"I've got to tell him, haven't I?" Rory looks at her mom.

Sooner rather than later I think, he does think of you as practically his own," Lorelai reaches across to get hold of her daughter's hand. "It'll be fine kid."

"I know it will be." Rory's chest became tight. There was a part of her that was more nervous to tell Luke than she was to tell her mom, but it had to be done. She couldn't drink the caffeinated coffee that he was bringing her and Luke would become suspicious if she asked for anything else.

"Here we go, coffees for my wife and step-daughter," Luke said with a smile. He had been waiting far too long to say that. It took a moment for the serious looks on Rory's and Lorelai's faces to break through his reverie.

"Thank you," Rory responded in unison with Lorelai. She went to take a sip from the cup, and it was on her lips before she could stop herself. She slowly pulled it away and looked up at the man she had known her whole life.

"Luke, I need to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the views and the follows! I'm not sure how often I will be uploading as I am in my final year of university so my schedule is about to become super busy, but I will post as often as I can. Hope you enjoy this next part**

Luke, Lorelai and Rory were sat around the Gilmore kitchen table after making their way back from town. Rory had thought the best place to tell Luke would be somewhere less public and so this had led to making the journey home. Rory had just told Luke and was watching a variety of emotions cross his face.

"You're pregnant? This is good right, right Lorelai?" Luke looked at Lorelai, attempting to make sure he was having the right reaction. Lorelai responded with a large smile and vigorously nodded, conveying to Luke with her eyes how important it was to be positive about Rory's news.

Having noticed Lorelai's not so subtle message, he stood from the kitchen table and pulled Rory into a hug. "This is great, Rory, so great!" Luke said into Rory's ear and he felt her physically relax. He noted the hesitant smile as she pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know, it's just taking some getting used to," Rory answered Luke as she sat back at the table. "I guess I should tell Logan soon."

"Wait, Logan," the confusion was evident on Luke's face. "As in Huntzberger, the guy you dated in college?"

"Umm, yeah, Logan is the dad I think. I mean it couldn't have been the Wookie and maybe it could be Paul's but I can't remember the last time we... I mean Logan is the only reasonable option," Rory began to speed talk in a way only the Gilmore's could. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him though, we ended things on such a good note and I don't want to spoil that. But I'm going to have to because he has a right to know. Someone please feel free to stop me talking."

Lorelai looked between her daughter and her husband, not quite knowing who to go to. Her daughter who was panic talking, or her husband who seemed to have gone into a state of shock from all the information he had just been given. Making the decision that Rory was having the bigger meltdown, she moved to the seat next to her at the table and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Rory call him and tell him you need to talk. If he's going to be in this country soon, then tell him in person. If he's not, you're just going to need to prepare yourself to tell him over the phone. In the meantime, go see Lane and tell her. Believe me, she knows how you're feeling. Now I need to deal with the minor breakdown that Luke is having right now." Lorelai pulled her up into a hug and then turned her on the spot and walked her to the door.

As Rory walked through the door, she turned back to her mom and hugged her. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

Lorelai watched her daughter climb into her car and drive away. Watching her daughter go through this reminded her of what had happened over 30 years ago. Rory was dealing with it exactly the same way she had. It scared her sometimes just how much her daughter was like her.

Closing the door, she braced herself for dealing with the myriad of questions that Luke was going to have when he came out of his comatose state. She walked back into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on, knowing she had time to make a strong cup before Luke would be able to talk. She grabbed some pop tarts and placed them on the table. Sugar would be necessary to survive this, plus she was getting a little peckish.

Luke's mind was attempting to comprehend all the information that Rory had provided. When she had told him she had news, she was expecting she would tell him that she had a new job or that she was moving back out of her childhood home. He had not been expecting to hear that not only was she pregnant but that it was with Logan. There had also been a mention of a Wookie which confused the matter even more, although he wasn't sure he wanted context on that aspect.

Lorelai sat down in the seat next to Luke, clasping the steam mug of coffee in front her. After taking a sip, she reached across the table to pick up a packet of pop tarts, opened it and took a bite. After having another sip of coffee, she took a deep breath in and placed her hands on top of Luke's tightly clenched fists.

He looked up at her, her touch bringing him back to the Gilmore kitchen. He took Lorelai by surprise when he abruptly stood up. She wasn't surprised however, when he began pacing back and forth up the kitchen, using his normal coping method of processing.

"Please explain." Luke asked Lorelai, and from that she proceeded to plunge into explaining and filling in all the gaps that she could with the information that she had.

 **Get ready for the next chapter, Jess and Lane are about to find out Rory's news!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all the views guys! Just to answer a question from Nancy about whether this is going to about Rory and Jess or Rory and Logan. With how I'm planning this will go, there will be very little Logan and Rory and Jess are going to a major part of this. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Rory had been sat in her car outside of the house previously belonging to Sookie and Jackson, where Lane and Zach now lived, for about half an hour. Try as she might, she couldn't get herself to get out of the car. Telling Lane about the baby was so entirely different to telling her mom and Luke. Lane was a lot less likely to sugar coat the situation the way Lorelai had attempted to, although Rory could still see the concern her mother felt for her situation nonetheless. She glanced back down at her phone to check the time to see another 10 minutes had passed. This was getting ridiculous, was she going to feel this nervous every time she told someone her news? It had only just occurred to her that there was a fair few more people that she had to tell. She could predict certain people's reactions better than others. Sookie would be ecstatic and Jackson would follow suit. Paris would initially be unimpressed until Rory talked her around to the idea. Then there were other people's reactions that she was honestly unsure about. Her grandmother, Logan, the towns people; she just didn't know what to expect. Her main problem right now was that Lane was in the latter category and she didn't know how she was going to take the news.

A tap on her passenger window made Rory jump and she looked up to find Jess grinning at her. She pressed the button to open the door and gave him a hesitant smile. "Hey Jess." She murmured.

"Wow Rory, don't be too overzealous with the excitement of seeing me," he began to laugh at his own joke, which faded when he registered the look of distress on her face. He opened the door and climbed in next to her. "Spill it."

"What do you mean, spill it?" The abruptness of Jess' statement shocked her. She always forgot how easily he could read her emotions, a quality that she wished he did not possess right now.

"Come on Rory, don't pull that one with me. You're worried about something and I am happy to listen."

"I'm fine Jess, I'm not worried, just thinking about how I'm going to write the next chapter, that's all."

"Well if that's all it is then that's fine, but the Rory I know doesn't sit in her car for inspiration. Especially not for almost an hour." This last statement surprised Rory and she turned her head sharply look at him. "I was reading on that bench over there for the last few hours, when you pulled up outside of Lane's house and never got out of the car. Which is why I came over. I'm guessing you need to tell her something but you're worried how she is going to react, so consider me your practise option."

Rory stared at him. She knew there was no point denying everything he had just said, he was right in every single aspect of the speech. That was one of the parts of their relationship that she loved, although right now it was an aspect that she wasn't particularly fond of. Facing the fact that she had to tell him the truth, she took some deep breaths in whilst he waited patiently. She turned her upper body to face him properly, an action which he mirrored.

"I'm pregnant Jess."

Jess hesitated for a moment and an expression spread across his face that Rory couldn't work out. He looked almost disappointed, but it appeared to be mixed with another emotion that she couldn't figure out. The look of disappointment was not what she had wanted to see from him, and it caused her body to sag into the car seat. She felt his eyes on her face and she looked up to see a passive expression on his face.

"Who's the father?" Jess asked hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure it's Logan." She registered a look of anger spread across his face for a second before returning to being vacant. His anger was no surprise when considering the bad history between Jess the two of them, regardless of how long ago it was. They sat in silence whilst Rory waited for a reaction. Jess reached across the car and placed his hand on top of hers. He seemed to have processed the news and now had a small smile on his face.

"How do you feel about this?" His question was unexpected and she had to think about it. Since she had taken the test, she still hadn't thought of how she felt about having a baby. Sure, she had thought about it before, but it had always been out of context. She mulled it over in her head for a minute before she responded.

"I think with time I'll be happy about it but I'm still getting used to the thought of having to look after another human. I was always expecting that I'd be in a serious relationship when I got this news. I guess I just wanted to be in a happy families' situation, you know? As much as I always appreciated everything my mom did for me, there was always that small part of me that wished I had two parents around full time when I was growing up. I'm just going to have to face dealing with this the same way my mum did."

'Do you really think that you'll be doing this in the same way as your mom? You're going to have so many people there to help. Luke, Sookie, Lane, Lorelai, they'll all be there for you."

"I know, I just want this child to have a male role model in their life, the same way Luke was for me."

"I think you should face that when you come to it. For now, you need to tell Lane." Jess gestured towards the house they were sat outside.

"Will you come in with me? I'm not sure I can face telling another person alone." Rory looked at him hopefully. He had always been such a steady figure in her life and it would be nice to have him to lean on when she was telling Lane.

"If you want me to, I'm there. I'm not going anywhere and I mean that. Not just now but whenever you need me from now on." He squeezed her hand and got out of the car. Walking around to the drivers side, he opened the door for her.

"Here I go again." Rory murmured as she climbed out of the car and walked towards the house.

 **Wow, that was a lot longer than I was expecting it would be. I was just enjoying writing a chapter full of Rory and Jess. Not quite sure how the next few chapters are gonna go, but I'm thinking there will definitely be more of them together. On a different note, I doubt I'm going to be uploading this often in** **the future, but at the moment, I just can't stop writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the follows! You may have noticed that there had been a bit more of a gap between uploading this time. I'm not going to commit to an upload to schedule, but this will be the more realistic spacing.**

It had been a week since Rory had told people about having a baby. Lane had been surprising enthusiastic about the news, and hadn't stopped talking about it since. Having Jess there for her had been great, he couldn't have been any more supportive for her. He had helped her through telling most of the towns people. It had proved to be quite awkward however when most people assumed that he was the father. Jess had seemed unfazed but Rory had been quick to correct people. Rory's ears were still ringing from the Sookie's excitement over the news. Her and Jackson had made the decision that it was time to return to Star's Hollow and had been looking for somewhere to live for the past few days. The whole town was buzzing about her news; it seemed that her child would be taking on Rory's old role as the town's own. Paris, as predicted, had lectured Rory for an hour on the responsibility that she was now facing before telling her that if Rory was happy about the news, so was she.

There were still two people that she needed to tell, that being Logan and her grandmother. She had attempted several times to get hold of Logan but had so far been unsuccessful. She had tried texting, emailing, calling several different numbers, including his assistant, but he either wasn't available or didn't reply. It had caused her to become increasingly frustrated and was now even considering trying to contact Mitchum or Shira to confirm she had the correct contact details. The only thing stopping her was that she was unsure if they were suspicious of her after Mitchum joined her and Logan for Lunch whilst she was in London.

She was still building up the confidence to talk to her grandmother. Going off how her grandparents reacted to when her mom told them she was pregnant, she was concerned how they would react. Although there had been the rather large aspect of her mother being 16 that had contributed to their reaction, she couldn't help but think that her being unmarried would cause her grandmother to view her news negatively.

She was sat in Luke's diner thinking about her problems over a cup of coffee. She had now been forced by Luke to consistently drink decaf coffee, although Lorelai snuck her some proper coffee every now and again. As much as she tried, she just couldn't stand the decaf flavour. As much as she knew it was for the baby, it didn't make the adjustment easier.

"You know you're going to have to get used to decaf, right?" Jess' voice caught her attention and she looked up to give him an enthusiastic smile. "Luke won't let you anywhere near the strong stuff now."

"I have my ways of getting to proper coffee," She responded with a glint in her eye. "Are you busy, I need your advice about a couple of things?" Jess sat down at the table, indicating that he could talk.

She proceeded to explain the dilemma of telling both Logan and Emily, giving background to both situations. During Rory's lengthy explanation, they ordered food and Jess got a fully caffeinated cup of coffee, earning a dirty look from Rory. When she finished her explanation, she waited for Jess' reaction. He didn't say a word and instead proceeded to finish his drink.

"Drink up." He told her, causing Rory to give him a quizzical look. She followed his order's and finished her last bite of her burger.

"Okay, what now?" She asked.

"First, we're going to your house, where you are going to pack a bag for a few days. We're then going to go see your grandmother, and on the way, you're going to find a way to get in contact with Logan, even if that means talking to his father." He responded, and proceeded to stand up from the table and offered her his hand.

She took his hand and stood up slowly, a hesitant look in her face.

"You can't avoid this forever Rory, plus a road trip will do you some good. It means you won't have to deal with this crazy town." Jess answered her look with a shake of his head when he referred to the town. He had never taken to Star's Hollow, even after all these years.

"Okay, but I'm going to go tell Luke first and we need to go to the Dragonfly before we leave so I can tell my mom." She slipped her hand out of his and headed upstairs to Luke's old home which he now used as an office.

Jess watched her go and smiled to himself. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing going with Rory to see her grandmother. He knew how Emily felt about him, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend a few days alone with Rory. He had been so conflicted about his feeling for Rory for 10 years but now he knew. He was still in love with her all these years later.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the likes, follows and comments. I've been meaning to upload sooner but university work got a bit intense. Enjoy the chapter.**

Rory had not expected the road trip to go like it was so far. When they had reached Hyannis in the early evening to get the ferry to Nantucket, they had been advised that the ferries had been cancelled due to bad weather but they were expecting that they would be up and running again the next morning. Jess had then suggested they find somewhere to stay, reassuring her that he would cover the cost when a look of concern crossed her face. It had turned out that everyone else wanting to get to Nantucket had the same idea so every inn that they tried to find two separate rooms were full. They were beginning to lose hope and they were considering heading home for the night when they came across an ageing sign indicating an inn half a mile down a side road. They were surprised to find an inn not too dissimilar from the dragonfly inn; the perfect place for a romantic weekend away. When the thought had crossed Rory's mind, it had caused her to blush, which she hid by turning to look out the window and admiring the view whilst Jess parked the car.

Jess rushed to open the door for her, an action she was pleasantly surprised at. Luke's influence must have had more of an influence over the years than he had let on. Wandering into the inn, she admired the autumnal leaves that coloured the trees around the building. When they got to the reception desk, they found it unmanned so she reached to ring the bell. Jess clearly had the same idea when both of their hands reached the bell at the same time, resulting in Jess' hand landing on top of Rory's. The ding of the bell seemed to go unheard by both, as they stared at his hand on top of hers. They didn't register the older lady who appeared behind the desk; neither of them moved their hands or adjusted their gaze away from their touching.

"Can I help you two?" The lady asked, which brought them both out of their fixation.

Rory cleared her throat before she responded. "Could we… erm, I mean, have you got two rooms for the night?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm really sorry but we've only got one room available for tonight, do you two still want it?"

Rory turned to look at Jess. "Erm, I'm not sure." She watched several emotions cross Jess face. "I'm getting super tired and really don't want to have to spend another five hours in the car for nothing. I'm okay with it if you're okay with it Jess?"

"I mean yeah, as long you're okay with it, I can sleep on the floor." Jess responded, giving the lady behind the desk a hesitant smile.

"So you'll be in room 4, first door on the left at the top of the stairs. I've got an airbed and some sheet that I can bring you if you want?"

"That would be great, thank you." Jess gave the lady a grateful smile. As much as respected Rory, he really wasn't looking forward to spending the evening on an uncomfortable floor.

"Okay sweetie, I'll bring them up in a short while." The lady handed the key to Jess, who gave her a polite nod.

Whilst walking up the stairs, Rory gave the lady a hesitant smile when she glanced back at her. Rory had so emotions going through her head. She was so confused by the butterflies that she had felt in her stomach when they had rung the bell. She thought that she was well and truly over Jess, yet that touch had her feeling 17 all over again; when she had made the choice between Dean and him. She was so tired and desperately needed sleep but she now wasn't so sure she had made the best decision when she had said she was alright spending the night alone in a hotel room with him. She remembered how she had been when she had chosen him, she couldn't stop herself around him. She just hoped that the years she had spent growing up would help her to be in control.

Little did she know that Jess was thinking the same thing. Sure, he was still in love with her, but now was not the time for him to do anything about those feelings. Rory's reaction to them touching confused him. He thought that it would be unlikely that Rory would still feel the same, but Rory's hesitance to move indicated otherwise. The problem was that spending a night in such proximity to her had the potential to make him forget that he needed to behave. He was debating sleeping in the car when they got to the room. Rory took the key from his hand to open the door, and she let them in. He internally groaned when he saw how small the room was. There was no way that there was room for him to sleep anywhere but next to Rory in the bed, he was unsure why the lady had offered the airbed when there was nowhere for it to go.

It seemed that Rory had also registered this, when she turned to him and shrugged. "It's fine, you'll just have to sleep on the bed too. I'm going to take a shower if you don't want to go first?"

The thought of Rory in the shower caused him to have thoughts that he really shouldn't be having. "No, that's fine, you go first." Rory opened her bag and pulled out some toiletries and clothes before going into the bathroom and closing the door. He was starting to think that this would be a long night.

 **Sorry to make it a bit of a cliff hanger, but I promise Jess and Rory fans are going to like the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews. Hope you enjoy this, I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

When the door closed behind her, Rory clicked the lock into place and leant against it. If she had felt flustered downstairs, it was nothing compared to having to share a bed with Jess. She didn't understand how she was feeling like this over Jess again. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones? That was a reasonable explanation, and Rory tried to convince herself that it made the most sense, but the more she thought about it, the less realistic it became. Sure, she was pregnant, but that didn't change the fact that a long time ago she had loved him, and an intense feeling like that didn't just disappear. Was it possible she was still in love with him? That thought should have caused all sorts of confusion in her mind but instead it caused a smile to creep onto her face.

She crossed the bathroom to look in the mirror above the sink. The expression on her face reminded her of something but she couldn't place what. As she placed her things down and turned the shower on, she was focused on working out where she had seen the expression. It wasn't until she was wrapping herself in a towel when she had finished in the shower, that her head whipped up to look in the mirror. Jess. He'd had the same expression on his face in Luke's that afternoon. Now that she made the connection, she realised that he had the same expression in several conversations they had recently. When he had told her he'd be there for her when she had first confided in him about the pregnancy. When she had shown him the chapters of her book after her mom had said yes. When Jess had first come up with the idea of her writing a book. Although she had finally placed the expression, it did nothing to calm her. Instead it caused her to be even more confused.

Wanting answers, she marched to the door, hastily unlocked it and yanked it open to find Jess laying on one side of the bed reading a book. When he looked up at her, a blush fell over his face. She had never seen him blush before and it caused more butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't afford to get distracted.

"What does it mean?" She exclaimed to him. Jess raised his eyebrows at her and placed his book on the bed.

"What does what mean?" He responded with a smile, although the confusion was evident in his voice.

"That!" Rory pointed dramatically at him, "That facial expression. You've been looking at me like that ever since you came back to Star's Hollow. I don't understand why you're looking at me like that!" She stared at him and waited for him to respond.

"Well in most societies, a smile would indicate that a person was happy." He quipped back, and stood up from the bed.

His nonchalance over it frustrated her and she began to rant. "No, it doesn't, not that sort of smile. I've just been smiling like that and it didn't just mean I was happy, it meant I'm in love with you." She shouted at him, before realising what she had just said. She slapped her hand over her mouth; she couldn't believe she had just said that.

Jess had so many thoughts running through his mind. She loved him, this was what he wanted. Before he let his rational thoughts take over, he walked towards her and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Rory's head was spinning. Jess kissed her with such passion, which she reciprocated, letting herself enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers. All too soon, Jess pulled his mouth away from hers, only to kiss his way up her cheek. She felt his mouth hover over her ear.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear, before kissing his way back down her cheek and to her neck. As his lips crossed her bare shoulder, a shudder ripped through her body and her head tipped back. The sensations she was feeling were unlike anything she had felt in a long time. The sound of a knock at the door brought her back to earth, and it was now she registered what he had whispered to her. She pulled away from him, and gave him a small smile before going to answer the door.

"Are you planning on giving a floor show?" Jess smirked. She turned to him, and raised one eyebrow to indicate her confusion. "Look down."

Rory glanced down at herself, and realised that she was only in a towel, that was beginning to slacken where she had wrapped it firmly around her. A flush spread across her face and down her neck, and she pulled the towel tighter around her. She froze on the spot, not quite sure how to respond.

Jess smiled in response and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her back towards to the bathroom. "Go and get dressed, I'll answer the door." He told her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Following his instructions, Rory walked back into the bathroom stiffly and closed the door behind her.

Jess couldn't stop himself from smiling and practically skipped towards the door. Pulling it open he found the old lady from downstairs holding a pile of sheets and an airbed.

"Here you go sweetie, as promised. I hope it's not too tight a squeeze." She said whilst passing them to him.

"Thank you." Jess responded and the lady walked away. He closed the door and placed the pile on the floor. There was a part of him hoping that he wouldn't need them and going by what had just happened, that hope might just work out.

 **So it finally happened! I'm slightly torn with where I want to go in regards to the rating. I'm thinking that as the show kept it relatively toned down, the sexual aspects don't need to be too detailed but at the same time, I kind of want to write in detail. Any comments on what you think would be appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews and follows/favourites. I'm really grateful for Kirsten34's suggestion to write the more explicit scenes as deleted scenes. That will happen at some point, but here's the next chapter to tide you over.**

Rory sat on the edge of the bath, her head still spinning from the kiss. She was trying to work out if this was what she wanted but every time she managed to focus, her brain drifted back to the feel of Jess lips on her skin and she had to start the concentration process again. When her mind finally steadied, she robotically began getting dressed in her pyjamas. He'd said he loved her. The words she'd wanted to hear him say for so long, it was only now she realised it. She'd never truly moved on from him. She may have loved Logan and Dean, but not in the same way she loved Jess. He was finally saying he loved her at a time that it had the potential to mean something could happen. She may have been pregnant, a factor that would be a problem for most, but Jess had been more supportive of her than the babies own father had been. He may not know she was pregnant, but she had a feeling that when he finally found out, it wouldn't change the situation. He was married now and she and Logan had been together when they shouldn't have been, so it wasn't like he could be a father to the child. But could she ask Jess to be that to her child?

Knowing they had to talk it through, she walked to the door and braced herself. Taking a deep breath in, she pulled the door open to find Jess back to lying on the bed reading his book. When he looked up, he gave her a smile before folding the top of the page of the book, closing it and placing it on the bedside table. She made her way to the bed and climbed on, facing him with her legs crossed in front of her.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to work out what she was going to say next. When she finally knew where she wanted the conversation to go, she looked up to find him mirroring the way she was sat with his knees almost touching hers.

"Did you mean what you said? " she asked bowing her head down to avoid eye contact with him. She felt his finger under her chin, pulling her head up so that he could look her in the eye.

"Of course, I did Rory. Every other time that I have said that to you, I was wrong to. I had always said it out of desperation, and it was always at the wrong moment but this time it's different. I know it's not perfect timing with the baby but when I told you I'll be there for you I meant it," He reached across his lap and took both of her hands in his, looking directly into her eyes. "I understand if you say no Rory, but I want to be there for your child as much as I can. Logan is its father, I know that, but if you'll let me I want to be there for you and the baby as much as Luke was there for your mum and you."

Rory stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to see if he meant, to see an ounce of hesitation, but all she saw was sincerity. He meant every word he was saying, she could see that. She hadn't needed to ask him to be there for her, he'd straight up offered. He's said the words that she had wanted to hear. Before she could stop herself, she threw her body at him and kissed him hard.

Jess was startled by her sudden action for a second, before reaching his arms around her body and pulling her down onto the bed and on top of him. She tangled her fingers into his hair and relaxed her body into his, moving her knee's to either side of his hips. Rory pulled her hands from his hair and placed them on his chest, pushing her body up from his.

"Thank you." She said whilst brushing her fingers down the side of his face.

"What for?" Jess smiled and placed his hand over hers.

"For saying it without me asking," She tilted her head to the side, enjoying the feel of his hand over hers. "Logan is the baby's father, but I know it's unlikely he's going to be around. Me and him were a secret, it's not like he's going to risk his marriage to say that the child is his own. I've known Logan long enough to know that he is too selfish to give up his perfect life. I needed you to tell me you'd be more. To be..."

Rory stopped herself from finishing the sentence. What she was about to say could be too much.

"Like a father?" Jess murmured, catching Rory's attention.

"Yeah, that," Rory responded, a small smile on her face as she leant forward to place a brief kiss on his lips. Before she realised what was happening, Jess grabbed onto her hips and flipped them so he was on top of her. He kissed her passionately, an action Rory happily reciprocated.

Her hands crept up underneath his T-shirt, causing Jess to shiver from her cold fingertips on his stomach. He felt her hand pushing his T-shirt up and pulled away from her.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Jess asked as she pulled it over his head.

"Making up for lost time." She smiled and bit her lip whilst turning them back over so she was onto of him. Making her intentions clear, she pulled her top over her head. He pulled her back down to his chest.

"Well, ten years is a long time to make up for," Jess whispered in her ear, causing Rory to giggle. He turned them back over to kiss his way down her chest. She couldn't help but think how much she was going to enjoy making up for that time.

 **Took long enough, I know. Emily is finding out soon, I promise, but I just had to have Jess as more than just a friend when it happened as it'll make telling Emily the news even more entertaining!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is a new chapter as promised. This is quite a short filler-fluff chapter, but I realised that I previous chapters were very much about Rory so I wanted to do a chapter kind of from Jess's point of view.**

 **On a semi related note, I am going to posting M rated chapters from this in my one-shot style story 'Making up for lost time'. Please go have a read and enjoy this chapter**

As the light streaming through the window slowly brought Jess out of sleep, he began to feel a tickling sensation on his bare chest. It took him a few minutes to realise that it was being caused by Rory, whose gentle breaths were causing the exhalation of air through her nose and was brushing against his skin. An aura of happiness settled over him as he enjoyed the feel of her body pressed against his. After 10 years of dreaming, he was finally back with the girl he had loved for so long.

Moving the hand resting on his stomach, he moved it to brush his fingers through her hair. With her hair pushed back from out of her face, he could now see the small smile that Rory's mouth was curled into whilst she slept. The night before had been so much better than he could have ever imagined, and he had definitely thought about it a lot over the years. From the hormone ridden mind of a 17-year-old desperate to have something that wasn't his to take, to more recently, when he had visited her in the Star's Hollow gazette office. His mind drifted back to the fantasy of what he would do if him and Rory were alone in the office. He couldn't help but hope that he might be able to find out.

It had been a long time since he had been this happy. There had been one or two relationships in the past, but he had never felt the love for those girls that he did for Rory. He thought about her almost every day, even when they hadn't seen each other for years. It had become almost an obsession for him in the past year to fantasize about how it would be if they were in a relationship. Never had he thought that the fantasy may become a reality.

There was one significant difference in the reality that he never thought would be there. He'd agreed to be a father to a child that was not his. If he had been in this situation with anyone other than Rory, he would have run a mile at the thought, but this was Rory. The girl he had waited for. The baby would change things, but there was nothing that could stop him from loving Rory the way he did. He knew he would love this child of hers like his own. The only way he could see his future now was with Rory and the baby and he felt no hesitation or concern at the thought. Instead he was excited to see how a relationship between them would go.

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, he realised that he had been deep in thought for almost an hour. Rory was still fast asleep, causing Jess to smile. He wondered how long it had been since she had gotten a good night sleep. He knew how being stressed affect her ability to sleep. She had informed him on their way to Hyannis that she had taken to tap dancing to take her mind off her problems. In an attempt to wake her up, he gently began running his fingers up and down her naked spine. After a few minutes, he felt her cheek shift away from his chest and he looked down to see her eye scrunched shut as she yawned.

"What time is it, Jess," She groaned whilst stretching.

"Almost nine," Jess answered, grinning when she pulled herself a little tighter to his body. "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly, it looks like I've found the cure for my insomnia," She informed him, resting her chin on the back of her hand which was resting on his chest.

"And what is that?"

"You of course. You do now what this means though?"

"What does it mean?"

"You're going to have to be there every time I try to sleep" Jess could tell that she was attempting to make a joke, but there was something in her eye's that told him she wasn't joking. It was obvious that she was scared that she was going to be left alone. Jess reached to pull her body fully on top of him whilst simultaneously sitting up. Holding her face in both of his hands, he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rory," he promised, running one hand down the side of her body to land on her hip. "But you see, when you say about sleeping, sometimes there's something that's more interesting to do."

"Jess, we can't. We need to get to Nantucket," Rory giggled as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Nantucket can wait," Jess murmured, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "Besides, I need to show you what you can do when you can't sleep."

 **In the next chapter, they will be finally leaving the hotel room to go to tell Emily her news. Jess is really going to have a great time (not).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all the positive reviews and like/follows. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Rory had never been felt so many emotions in her life. Her and Jess were currently stood at the door of her grandmother's house, waiting for Rory to have the courage to ring the doorbell. She could feel Jess' intense gaze, he was trying to work out how she was feeling but even she couldn't lock it down to one emotion.

She had been fine up until that moment. Having been on emotional high after the event of the previous night all morning, she had enjoyed the ferry over to the island. There had always been something she loved when being on a boat. The smell of the salty air, that hit her face sharply, causing her hair to flutter in the wind. Adding to that the feel of Jess's hand on the small of her back, with him slowly moving his thumb, she had been kept distracted from the task at hand.

It was now when she had a door between her and her grandmother that she realised just how big a deal her news was. She reached across to grab his hand, needing contact with him to calm her. Jess took hold of her other hand and turned her to look him in the eye.

"It's going to be okay Rory, she may not take it well at first but you know your grandmother, she'll soon get over the drama and start her incessant planning," he reassured her. "Me on the other hand will be a different story, but you're going to have to be strong and hold your ground. She's not going to take the news of another person raising her grandchild well."

Rory stared down at their joined hands and nodded slowly. After a minute of taking deep breaths, she looked up at his and pulled one of her hands out of his to place it on the side of his face. "I love you Jess, no matter what she says, remember that." She gave him a brief kiss before turning and ringing the bell, not giving herself a chance to change her mind.

A few seconds passed before Berta pulled the door open and her face lit up at the sight of Rory. She began to babble in that language that no one could work out, but she did hear her name thrown in there. Gesturing to them to follow her, Rory turned to Jess to see amusement on his face. She had forgotten that Jess had never met Berta and a giggle slipped from her lips as she could see him trying to work out what it was that she was saying.

They followed her through the house and out to the patio where she found her grandmother sat reading a book with a cup of tea sat on the table next to her. When Emily looked up from her book, she smiled at the sight of her granddaughter.

"Rory, I wasn't expecting to see you, but what a lovely surprise this is," she smiled as she got up from the wicker style armchair. Rory registered her grandmothers eye looking down at her and Jess's joined hands. She pulled her into a hug, taking Rory by surprise, although she soon overcame it when her grandmother unsubtly moved her towards the wicker armchair, separating her from Jess. "Please sit Rory, please tell me what brings about this visit?"

Mildly infuriated, Rory stepped away from the arm chair and back towards Jess, pulling him down to sit next to her on the wicker loveseat. A small frown flashed across Emily's face before adjusting back to a smile, although it appeared more forced this time.

"I'd prefer to sit next to Jess, Grandma, I have something important I need to tell you," Rory said forcefully before taking Jess's hand back in hers. She'd told herself that she would attempt to refrain from this in front of her grandmother, but right now she needed the comfort of his hand holding hers.

"Of course, Rory, of course. Would you like something to drink, I'll get Berta to make up some martinis maybe? "Emily, put her hand in the air and gestured for Berta to come over, who was sat in the conservatory of the house, awaiting summons from Emily.

"Water's fine grandma, "Rory panicked and quickly corrected her grandmother.

"Okay, then. Bring us a jug of water please Berta, three glasses," Emily informed her housekeeper, before turning to look at Rory again.

Rory's hand tightened around Jess's. It had always infuriated her how she had always treated Jess, and the fact she hadn't asked him what he wanted to drink fed her frustration. She glanced at Jess to see him smirking. He had always found Emily's behaviour amusing and it seemed like that was still the case. Before she could delay the decision, she decided that she should tell her grandmother now.

"Grandma, about why I'm here. There's something I need to tell you," Rory's palms began to sweat and she forced herself to keep breathing. Her grip got tighter on Jess's hand and she took a deep breath in. "I'm pregnant."

Rory held her breath as she waited for her grandmother to reply. To Rory's surprise, her grandmother's mouth broke into a face splitting grin.

"Rory, this is fantastic news, a great grandchild, what fantastic news. Such a shame your grandfather isn't around to see this. Richard would have been so proud over the news of another child in the family. And Jess is the father, what an amazing story to tell the child, that you were childhood sweethearts, I'm so pleased Rory!" Emily babbled on, and as her grandmother continued to talk, she looked up at Jess to see panic in his eyes.

"Emily..." Jess began to speak, but was cut off when he felt the sharp kick from Rory's foot in the back of his leg.

"Yes, Jess, is there something you wish to say?" Emily looked at him, smiling in a way she had never done towards him before.

Rory was thinking fast. She hadn't expected this positive reaction at being pregnant, let alone the notion that Jess was the father. Before Jess could speak again, she seized the opportunity.

"It's nothing, grandma, he's just surprised that you are okay with him being the father."

 **Bet you didn't see any of that coming. Things are about to become even more entertaining.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for you guys, sooner than expected but that's what happens when you're avoiding writing a dissertation!**

Jess's head whipped around to look at her before regaining himself, he had not been expecting Rory to say those words. When they had talked a little on the way over to Nantucket, he had got the impression that Rory wanted to be as honest with her grandmother as possible. It seemed now that Rory had changed her mind, not that he was complaining, Emily had never been so nice to him. But there was also that little nagging thought at the back of his mind telling him that it was a bad idea. He needed to talk to Rory alone to make sure that she was absolutely certain about this decision. Rory glanced over at him, giving him a guilty look when Emily was distracted with giving instructions to Berta.

He had sat there mostly silently as Rory and her grandmother discussed the plans for Rory's future. As much as he wasn't particularly fond of Emily, he did enjoy seeing how enthusiastic Rory was for her future with the book and the baby. Where Rory and Lorelai couldn't be any more similar, it would suggest that there would be a lot of tension between the grandmother and grandchild brought into the mix but this wasn't the case. Rory showed a different form of enthusiasm around Emily, a sort of eagerness to impress. He had always thought that it was down to Lorelai that Rory had been so successful throughout her education, but listening to Rory explaining her plans made him realise that her need to impress her grandparents must have played a part.

Jess glanced down at his watch to see that several hours had passed and it was now early evening. Almost on cue, Berta appeared in the room, pulling the two Gilmore girls out of their conversation.

"Oh, would you look at that Rory, it's time for dinner," Emily commented with a smile. "Berta, could you prepare a meal for three please?"

"Grandma, me and Jess should really be going, we need to get back to Stars Hollow," Rory began to explain before her grandmother cut her off.

"I insist you both stay for dinner. In fact, why don't you stay here overnight, you can stay in the little outhouse down by the water, that way you have some privacy," Emily smiled at both of them, a reaction Jess would never get used to.

"Well as long as you're okay with this Jess?" Rory turned to Jess, imploring him with her eyes to say yes.

"Yeah, why not, I can let the guys at the Truncheon know I'm going to be away another day," Jess responded, and he saw Rory physically relax, a reaction he would quiz her on later. "I'll go get the bags from the car, Rory, do you want to come with me?" He wanted to get her alone and this seemed like the prime opportunity. He attempted to indicate this to her with his eyes.

"Wonderful, of course, you two get yourself settled in. I'll send Berta to come and get you when the meal is ready, I'll have her give you two an hour." Emily gave Jess a knowing look before going into the house to where Berta was preparing their food.

Jess pulled Rory up from where they were sat and began walking to the front of the house, with Rory following suit. She remained silent the entire time, only indicating to him with her finger where they were staying when he asked.

Once at the outhouse, Rory rushed ahead in order to open the door as he had his hands full with their bags. Ever the gentleman, he wouldn't allow her to carry her own bag. Jess observed the small seating area and kitchen dressed in a light blue at the centre of a house, with two doors leading off to separate rooms on opposite walls. The door on the right was closed which he assumed was the bathroom, as he could see the bedroom was through the door on the left. Moving through the door on the left, he placed the bags at the end of the bed, before making his way to look out the floor to ceiling windows, that provided a spectacular view of the ocean.

Standing at the window with his hands in his pockets, he was aware of movement behind him. He felt Rory's arms snake around his waist and her cheek rest against his back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did without checking first. I just panicked," he heard her whisper, causing a frown to cross his face. He manoeuvred himself around so that he was facing her and pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for. It just took me by surprise is all. Besides, your grandmother has never been so nice to me, and we definitely would not be sharing a room tonight if she thought any differently, no matter how old you are" he said with a soft smile.

This brought about a small laugh from Rory before she moved so her forehead was resting on his chest and she pulled him tighter to her. Jess automatically responded by wrapping her up in his arms and nuzzling her hair with his nose. They stood like this for a few moments before Jess pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed, an action that Rory mirrored.

"I love you, Rory, nothing is going to change that. So you've told her I'm the father, it's not exactly going to be a lie. It's probably better she doesn't know the truth, although you should probably tell your mom, before Emily drops you in it," He placed a hand on the side of her face before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Rory had other ideas, however, and before he knew what was happening she was straddling him and kissing him with a fervour she had not shown before. Jess's hand moved up her thighs and underneath her dress, causing Rory to pull back, whilst keeping her fingers interlocked around the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened then. We shouldn't start something we can't finish when we only have half an hour before Berta's going to appear," Rory told him in between the breaths she was desperately taking in. Jess quickly rolled them so he was now on top of her, taking Rory's breath away.

"I think half an hour is plenty of time to finish what we've started," he responded with a smirk before pulling her back into a passionate kiss.

 **M rated follow up chapter will be posted soon in Making Up for Lost Time. Hope you liked this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well guys it's been a while! I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload this time. Life has been absolutely crazy. I managed to graduate from University with a first and I am now expected to be a proper adult with a proper job. Got to say, adult life is not all you expect it to be. This chapter took me a little longer than normal to write as I really struggled getting the wording right on it.**

 **This is a little Lorelai/Luke chapter for you. There will be a lot more of these coming. Enjoy!**

Lorelai wandered over to the sofa with the bowl of popcorn in her hands. Grabbing the TV remote before bouncing onto the sofa, she settled in and turned the TV to the recording of The Returned.

"Luke, I'm pressing play now. Are you coming or not?"

"You wanted food so I'm making food," he shouted from in the kitchen.

"Just put some tatter tots in."

"I am not making tatter tots. You can wait fifteen minutes whilst I finish this."

"I don't want to wait, please Luke, I just want tatter tots."

"You are a child."

"Just because I have a refined taste for tatter tots, that does not make me a child. I like coffee, I like tatter tots, I eat a lot of take-away. You would think that after all the years you have known me you would realise that by now. And if I am a child, what does that make you?"

"I give up," he finally ended the debate as he walked into the living room and got comfy next to her. "What is this show about again?"

Before she could begin ranting about how little attention he pays, the main phone began to ring. There was only one person that opted to ring that phone over her cell. "No, not my mother, anyone but my mother," Lorelai whined.

"Well I'm not answering it. I can't deal with her today." Luke shrugged and picked it up from the coffee table to hand to her.

Sighing, she took it from his hand and pressed the answer button before pressing it to her ear. "Hi mom."

"Lorelai, how did you know it was me?" her mother responded.

"My psychic powers mom, didn't I tell you that I can always tell that it's you whose calling," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Oh very funny, you always have to make a joke."

"What's wrong mom?"

"Well Lorelai, I was just calling to discuss the fantastic news that Rory has just told me," Emily began her normal monologue. "It's simply fantastic that I'm finally getting a grandchild and it will be just the right age for Rory to become a mother…"

Lorelai frowned at the not so subtle insult her mother just gave her. Having had this all her life, Lorelai thought that she would be used to her mother's comments on how she lead her life, but somehow Emily knew just how to get to her. Realising that she wasn't paying attention to the phone call, Lorelai focused back on to her mother's rambling voice.

"And how wonderful is it that the father is someone Rory has known for such a long time. I always had my doubts about that boy but it seems that he has grown into a delightful man," Emily continued. This comment had Lorelai very confused. Who had Rory told her was the father? She couldn't be talking about Logan, Emily had always held the Huntzbergers in very high esteem. She looked at Luke with the confusion evident on her face.

"What is she saying this time?" Luke asked, placing a hand on her knee to get her attention.

"Sorry mom, which boy are you talking about?" Lorelai cut her mother off mid-sentence.

"Honestly Lorelai, did I not raise you with better manners than to interrupt me when I was talking?" Emily responded harshly.

"Yeah, okay, sorry mom, but really, which delightful man are you referring to?" Lorelai pushed as Luke continued to attempt to get her attention.

"Why Jess of course. Really Lorelai, you do ask some silly questions. Who else would I be talking about, he is the father of the baby after all. Anyway, as I was saying, I think that the apartment I have in New York could be perfect for them to move into…"

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she realised what her mother had just said. Rory had told Emily that Jess was the father. She slumped back into the couch as she tried to work out why Rory would have told her that. This was her mother, so she could have just jumped to the conclusion because it was Jess that was with her, but surely her daughter would have corrected her.

Realising that she needed to talk to Rory, she got up from the sofa and began to look for her cell phone. As always, Luke knew what she was looking for and handed her the cell which had been sat on the coffee table.

'Okay mom, we can discuss this later. We've got a fair few months to sort it. Speak to you soon," Lorelai cut her off again, to which she heard her mother's objections before she ended the call.

"Lorelai, seriously, what is going on," Luke continued to quiz her. "Is it Rory, is she okay?"

Lorelai smiled at his concern for her daughter and placed her hand on his shoulder. "As far as I know she's okay, I just need to talk to Rory about what my mother has just said," she responded.

She unlocked her cell and dialled Rory. The phone continued to ring, until it went to voicemail. Lorelai sighed, frustrated that she couldn't speak to her Rory directly.

"Hey kid, it's me. Give me a call when you can. Your grandmother is being as confusing as ever and has just said something that I need you to explain. Love you" Lorelai left her message and pressed the red icon on her screen, ending the call.

"Are you going to explain what that was about?" Luke took the phone from her hand, wanting an answer this time.

"I'll explain, but I need tatter tots first," She told him as she made her way to the kitchen and pulled a plate from the cupboard.

Her and Luke had discussed the conversation and were sat at kitchen table, sharing the portion of tatter tots that Luke had put in the oven. Lorelai's phone vibrated as she received a text. Picking it up, she unlocked it to find a paragraph from Rory

* Hey mom. I know what your voicemail was about, I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you. I should have known Grandma would be calling you to talk about me. I'm staying here tonight but we'll explain everything when we get back tomorrow. It's just too complicated to explain over text. Love you. *

"Rory will be home tomorrow," Lorelai told Luke as she got up to get the pop tarts from the cupboard.

"Good, at least she can explain properly," he responded, taking the pop tart that Lorelai offered to him. "I'll say it again, you are such a child."

"Yeah, but you love me for it," She grinned as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Come on, back to The Returned."

 **So, there you go, Jess and Rory are going to be heading back to Stars Hollow. There's going to be a cute little chapter going up on my M rated one-shot story, Making up for Lost Time, of their last evening in Nantucket.**

 **In terms of planned uploads, I'm not really going to be abiding by a schedule as I'm working shifts and I'll be writing when I can. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well it's been a while! I am so sorry for how long it's been, life all of sudden got very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, promise I'm going to try to upload more of**

Rory sighed as they pulled up in front of her childhood home. It was now that she had no more distractions that she really thought about what she was about to discuss with her mom. Lorelai had never had anything against Jess, but she had also never really taken to him. She hoped that with the years that had passed, it would mean that her mom would view him in a different light, but this was Lorelai and she was far from predictable. She glanced over to Jess who was sat in the driver's seat. The expression on his face made it clear that he was extremely nervous about what was about to happen. She reached over to place a hand on his leg.

"You okay?" Rory asked him as she gently moved her thumb. Jess took a deep breath before turning to look at her with a forced smile on his face.

"I feel 17 all over again, worried about the impression I'm going to make," He responded, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I always thought 17-year-old you didn't care what other people thought," Rory grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, he cared, he just thought he was too cool to show it. Even to the girl he loved."

"And there was me thinking I knew you so well back then, probably the first time I've been proved wrong," Rory giggled, and before she realised what was happening, Jess pulled her into a heated kiss. She felt his hand move to her waist, freeing her to move her hand to run it through his hair. They continued like this for a few minutes before Rory came to her senses and pulled away, putting her forehead against his.

"We should probably head inside, "Rory whispered, brushing her hand down his face.

"But this is so much more enjoyable," he smirked, pulling her into another kiss.

A knock on the car window caused the two of them to jump apart. They turned to see Luke stood at the window, with his hands on his hips. Rory gave him a weak smile as he opened the passenger car door.

"Hey Luke," Rory murmured, as she began to get out of the car.

"You better head inside, your Mom is very confused right now and I can't take her 100 mile an hour talking about random things," Luke responded, grimacing at the pair of them.

"I'd expected that, sorry Luke," Rory hesitantly smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Carrying on past him, she met Jess at the front of the car and took his hand.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I knew what I was marrying into," Luke shrugged and followed Rory and Jess into the house.

"Mom?" Rory shouted as she entered the house, looking into the living room to find it empty.

"In here," She heard her mother shout from the kitchen. She disconnected her hand from Jess's, giving him a smile as she wondered into the room. Rory found her mother sat in front of a large mug of steaming coffee and a large plate full of tatter tots and pop tarts. Shaking her head at the interesting combination, she hugged her Lorelai from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey kid, how was grandmas?" Lorelai responded by kissing her cheek. Rory got herself a mug of coffee before sitting down next to her.

"It was… strangely good," Rory replied whilst sipping her coffee. "I never would have thought grandma would be so okay with with the news, in fact she was more than okay, she was really happy for me."

"And Jess?" Lorelai asked around a mouthful of pop tart.

"Ahh, we're discussing it straight away then," Rory stared into her mug.

"I'm really confused Rory, did your grandma just jump to the conclusion that Jess is the father because he was with you?"

"At first, yes she did. But when Jess went to correct her, something made me stop him. Things between me and him have changed, mom. After all these years, I still love him, and even with how many times I've knocked him back, for some reason, he still loves me. So when grandma assumed he was the father and started talking about us being childhood sweethearts, I couldn't bring myself to correct her. We had already talked about bringing the child up together, and Logan doesn't want to know, believe me, I've tried. I honestly think that Jess is going to be a better father to this child than Logan would ever be," Rory ended her monologue by picking up a tatter tot and shoving it in her mouth.

"So you and Jess are back together?" Lorelai grinned at her daughter. She had noticed them growing closer since she had told him she was pregnant and he had supported her through telling everyone. When Rory had come to tell her that she was going to Nantucket with him a few days previously, Lorelai had wondered whether she would finally realise that she still had feelings for him.

"Yeah… we are," Rory stared at her mother, extremely confused. Lorelai had never liked Jess, that much she had always made clear.

"Oh don't look at me like that, he's grown up and isn't the boy I disliked years ago," Lorelai replied. "I'm just happy you're happy Rory."

"Okay, if you say so," Rory smiled, pulling her mom into a hug. "I love you mom."

"Love you too kid," Lorelai placed a kiss in Rory's hair.

"Erm, mom, I should probably tell Jess everything is okay,"

"I'll some how give you two some privacy," Lorelai pulled away from the hug and wandered into the living room. Jess picked up her mug of coffee and followed her to find Jess and Luke sat tensely waiting for them. Rory bounced down on the sofa next to Jess, whilst Lorelai perched on the arm of the chair Luke was sat in.

"So Luke what's for dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"Erm I haven't really planned any thing," Luke replied confusion evident in his voice. "I could go to Luke's and get takeaway?"

"That sounds perfect, come on, I'll come with you," Lorelai pulled him up off the seat and out of the house before he could argue. Rory readjusted herself so that she was sat on Jess's knee and placed a kiss on his lips.

"So?" Jess looked at Rory nervously.

"Everything is absolutely fine" Rory smiled, "She's happy that I'm happy, so there's nothing to worry about."

"That's good," Jess responded. Rory felt him physically relax as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. They continued like this, with Jess moving both of them so that she was on top of him.

The buzz of her phone in her pocket caused her to pull away after sometime, breathing heavily. She unlocked it to find a text from her mom.

*Hey kid, we were on our way to get food when we ran into Sookie who invited us to come to see their new place in town and have dinner. You two going to be okay sorting your own food? We won't be back until late. *

Jess watched expectantly as Rory quickly typed a reply saying they would be fine and to have a nice time. He was surprised when Rory got up, pulling him up with her and towards the kitchen. She pushed her bedroom door open and dragged him in, closing the door behind them.

"Mom and Luke have gone to Sookies, so I thought we could make the most of being alone in the house for a while," Rory told him as she walked over to the bed. She sat turned back towards him and began to unbutton her shirt, making her intentions clear. Jess smirked and followed her, yanking his t-shirt over his head.

 **There we go, I wrote a longer chapter to make up for my absence. Hope you liked it, next chapter will most likely be in MUFLT with how the chapter ended.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First things first, I am so sorry for how long it has been since I updated this story. I got distracted with my other story based off of 13 Reasons Why (I'm quite proud, please go take a read) as well as life just getting in the way. I'm working permanent nights and my schedule has gone actually crazy. Anyway, I apologise for it being 8 months later but I tried to make up for it with an extra long chapter so enjoy!**

"Rory?" Jess shouted as he shut the door to office turned apartment above Lukes dinner. He was surprised to find Christmas decorations adorning the apartment, deducing that Rory had been busy.

"In here," A voice shouted. Jess placed the bags of groceries on the table, ran a hand through his hair to brush off the snow and made his way over to the bathroom, where he found Rory sat on the floor with the head on her knees next to the toilet. Jess knelt down and brushed a hand over her hair.

"It wasn't finished then?" Jess murmured as he repositioned himself so that he was sat on the floor next to her. Rory lifted her head from her knees to look at him and shook her head in response.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it's all the damn time," She complained as she moved so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I've been trying to finish the chapter since you left this morning but any time I got anywhere close to a coherent thought, I had my head down the toilet."

"I know Ror, but it'll ease up eventually. It should stop by the end of this month," Jess commented, proud of himself that he had remembered all the stuff he had read in the baby book.

A lot had changed in the month and a half since they had visited Nantucket. It turned out that Lorelai and Luke had been busy since Emily had dropped them in it with the phone call and when they had returned the night that they had arrived back in Star's Hollow, they announced what they had been up to by handing them each a key to Luke's old apartment. They may have only had three days, but in that time, Luke had done all the repairs that had built up since he moved out as well as move out all of his possessions that had built up dust. Lorelai had also been busy and had transformed the furnishings so that it was no longer a bachelors pad, but rather somewhere for the two of them to live until they found somewhere with enough room to raise a baby. They had been shocked but also extremely grateful; Rory's room was not big enough for the two of them.

Jess had returned to The Truncheon to collect his things as well as informing the guys that he wasn't going to be around for a while and had provided them with the new address he will be at in case there were any emergencies. Lorelai had helped Rory to collect her boxes from the various locations that they were in and a week later, Rory was unpacking all apart from those in London. She had finally managed to contact Logan after filling up his voicemail, resulting in a brief conversation where Rory had asked him to send the boxes over and had told him that they needed to talk in person. Logan had sent her boxes the next day and so they would be arriving in the few days after moving in. He had also told her that he wouldn't be leaving London until the beginning of December as he was spending an extended amount of time at his parents for his last Christmas as an unmarried man. Because of this, they had made plans to meet in New Haven a week after he returned.

It was now the first week of December and Rory was four and a half months along. Morning sickness had hit her hard a couple of weeks after they had moved in together. It had become a massive inconvenience, especially with the deadlines Rory now faced with her book. Jess had secretly sent the first three chapters to a friend of his that worked at one of the biggest publishers in the country. He had surprised her with the news that she was going to be published the third week of November and she had since been working to strict deadlines to get a new chapter to her editor every week. It seemed a new month had triggered her sickness to be the worst it had ever been and she now had ten trips a day and more to the bathroom.

"It better otherwise this book is never going to be finished, suppose it will be worth it in the end though," Rory murmured as she ran a hand along the small but noticeable bump that now protruded from her stomach. It was only in the past couple of days that this had appeared, resulting in a moment of disbelief from the both of them when they realised just how real this was becoming.

"Come on, I managed to get everything you asked me to," Jess stood up and offered Rory a hand. This commented resulted in a grin from Rory as she stood up.

"Oh my god you are amazing, I've been craving so much sugar it's unreal," Rory said as she walked speedily towards the table where the bag of food was sat. She pulled out item after item that Jess was pretty sure she shouldn't be eating but when she asked him for something, he just couldn't say no. Rory decided on the packet of pop tarts and made her way over to the sofa where she turned the TV on and flicked it on to one of the movie channels.

"You know you really shouldn't be eating all this rubbish, it's not good for the baby," Jess commented as he finished unpacking and put away the snacks, before putting on a pot of decaffeinated coffee.

"You sound like Luke, you know that right?" Rory told him with a mouthful of pop tart. "Besides, I turned out alright and mom ate way worse than this when she was pregnant with me. She drank proper coffee as well, at least I've switched to the other stuff, even if it is nowhere near as good."

"And I know how much of a sacrifice that has been for you," Jess responded, "But seriously, we need to get some vitamins into you."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got a few months to eat that stuff, can you bring me the twinkies when you're done," She instructed him as she put down the now empty pop tart box.

Jess chuckled as he picked up the twinkies and brought them over to her, and leant over to place a kiss on top of her head. He picked up the empty box and threw it in the trash before going to sit next to Rory. Rory put the twinkies on the table and lay down so that her head was resting in his lap.

"See you had time to put the decorations up," Jess remarked as he ran a hand through Rory's hair.

"I had time between throwing up and trying to refocus on writing," Rory remarked before propping herself up to look him in the eye. "I want it to be perfect, it'll be our first Christmas together."

"It will be perfect," Jess grinned as he leant forward to kiss her. He sat back as Rory laid her head back down.

"It'll be our only one alone too," Rory said as she lifted her top to run a finger along the bump.

"We'll have to make the most of it then," He responded as he reached down to place his hand over the exposed skin. "Have you worked out what you are going to say to him yet?"

Rory knew straightaway who he was talking about. Although Jess had been relatively calm over the thought that Logan was finally going to find out, Rory could tell that he was worried about what may happen.

"Just that I'll tell him that I think the baby is his, that you and me are together now and that he can have as little or as much access as he wants. Past that it doesn't really matter. End of the day, you will be this child's dad, it just may be lucky enough to have two of them. Knowing him, he will do what my dad did with the added checks that will appear in the post every now and again. Logan always was all about the money," Rory responded before she got up and sat on his knee. "You've got nothing to worry about, you know that? Him knowing won't change a thing."

"I know that, maybe I needed the reminder," he muttered before kissing Rory gently. "Thank you Ror."

"You are absolutely welcome, I love you Jess," Rory smiled.

"I love you," Jess responded as Rory stood up.

"Now can we go get food, I'm starving," Rory pulled Jess to stand up.

"Some things never change," Jess chuckled as she dragged him to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Rory wiped her hands on her jeans, the sweat one of the indicators of just how nervous she was for this meeting. She and Logan had arranged to meet in one of the coffee shops in New Haven that used to be her second home whilst at Yale. She couldn't quite believe that after so many years it was still here when Logan had suggested it. The coffee still tasted as amazing as it had when she had been in one of her study hazes all those years ago. She had managed to sneak a cup of actual caffeine; something that was now few and far between with someone always casting a watchful eye on her. She was drinking quickly and enjoying every sip that passed her lips, aware that she may soon have company that will take it away from her, not that she expected Logan to be that company. Jess had taken himself on a round circuit of the bookstores during her meeting, the plan being that he would drive home if Rory was in no state to drive which was more than likely regardless of the outcome. She pulled at the waistband of her jeans, realising she was probably going to be needing maternity clothes soon. She had intentionally worn a top that was loose around her midriff so that she could tell Logan in her own time. Realising this was to her advantage, she popped the button of her jeans, releasing the pressure on her waist and more importantly the bump. She made a mental note to remember that her trousers were unbuttoned - baby brain had already started to take effect and there was a wide possibility she would stroll out of there with it still open. Casting a look at the time on her phone, she realised that Logan could turn up at any time.

The bell dinged from above the door and her head whipped up to see Logan strolling through the door, smiling at her sat at the table she had always chosen. Rory cleared her throat as he made his way over to him. She wasn't sure whether it was the recent realisation of her love for Jess but she was now seeing Logan in a very different light. The walk that she would have previously found attractive from his confidence now appeared cocky. The smile was no longer a smirk but a grimace. The obviously expensive suit just another way to show he wasn't like everyone else.

"Hey Ace," he said as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Logan," Rory replied in a civil tone, no longer interested in the niceties. She just wanted to tell him and get back to Jess.

"Jeesh, Rory, I thought we ended it on a good note," Logan responded to her tone and began to stand back up. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"No I'm good," Rory lifted the hand full mug up to indicate there was no need.

"I feel this may not be a social catch up?" Logan asked as he slowly sat back down, no longer interested in getting a drink.

"No, it isn't Logan. I'm just going to come straight out and say it and you aren't going to interrupt me," Rory took a deep breath and a long drink of coffee, before setting it on the table. Logan nodded to show he was listening. "I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure it's yours. I've already got a DNA test ready because I expect you will want to know 100% if you are interested at all. I'm not expecting anything. I don't want your money and I'm definitely not expecting you to leave Odette. I have my own life and I honestly expect to walk out of here with nothing changed."

Logan was quiet for an eternity, evidently in shock from everything Rory had just said. They sat in silence as Rory finished her coffee and Logan processed the information. Rory still had more to say but she thought she should probably give Logan a chance to deal with the revelation. When she eventually saw him gulp, she decided to go on with what she was saying.

"Like I said, for me nothing has changed from me telling you. I'm in a serious relationship and have moved back out. I'm sorting my career out and believe my plan is going to work. The only reason I am telling you is because I believe you have a right to know and I do not expect anything in return."

"Who is he?" Logan choked out after a minute or so. Rory should have know that would be his first question. He always did hate competition.

"Jess Mariano. Don't think I need to remind you who he is," Rory stopped herself from laughing as she thought back to the painfully awkward evening at the bar where Jess has helped her realise the mistake she was making when she took the time off of Yale.

"You have got to be kidding me," Logan whispered and Rory could tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"No Logan, I am not kidding. He is going to be a part of this child's life whether you like it or not. It's your choice if you want to let your stubbornness prevent you from knowing this baby," Rory discreetly refastened her jeans before standing. "I don't think there is much more to say for now. Feel free to never speak to me again, but I am telling you now Logan, you make a choice. You do not leave the child in limbo the way I was. You are either going to be around or you aren't. Give me a call when you decide."

Rory finished her sentence and threw her bag on her shoulder, digging 1's out of her pocket to pay for the coffee before walking away and texting Jess that she was ready to go home. When she reached the door, she cast a look over her shoulder to see Logan had not moved an inch. Jess quickly text her back to tell her that he was in a bookstore three doors down from where she was so she could wait outside of the coffee shop.

After a couple of minutes, Jess appeared on the sidewalk, walking towards her with a large bag full of books.

"You know, you didn't need to buy every book they had," Rory teased after he had placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Oh very funny, this coming from the girl that would do exactly the same," Jess retorted as they began walking. He slipped an arm around her waist to pull her close to him. "How did it go?"

"Honestly Jess, I couldn't tell you. I didn't exactly give him a chance to respond," Rory answered. "He's just so arrogant, even if he says he wants to be a part of the babies life, I don't know if I want him to. I don't want this baby behaving like him."

"The baby won't Ror, this baby is going to end up exactly like you, I know it. That is if Star's Hollow has anything to do with it and let's be real, you don't have a choice in that one. The baby was their's the minute they found out," Jess told her, stopping her in her steps. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"I know, I know," Rory responded as he pulled her close to him, the books knocking against her spine as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you tell him about the scan next week?" Jess asked as they pulled apart and continued to walk.

"No, I didn't. I don't want him there for this one, think I want us to know about the sex before him," She told him.

"Makes sense, are we going home now?" He asked.

"Nope, we are going clothes shopping. I am going to have to finally admit I need maternity clothes, and you are going to have to deal with shopping," Rory told him as she pulled him into a store, earning a groan from Jess.


	15. Chapter 15

First of all, thank you so much to everyone that is still reading this. I know updates are few and far between but I think I've finally worked out where this is going. With that in mind, I'm hoping that it is going to make writing this a whole lot easier.

To address someone asking where chapter 15 went, it was never an actual chapter, just me talking about my upload plans. Thought I may as well get rid of it but completely forgot it would say that chapter on the reviews!

This is only a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Rory hadn't stopped staring at it since she had been handed the copy of the scan when she left the Family planning center in Hartford. It seemed that with the introduction of the picture of the baby growing inside of her, it had all become extremely real, especially with the added factor of now knowing if it was a boy or a girl.

"You know, if you stare any harder at that picture, early labour is definitely going to be on the cards," Jess commented as he glanced over at her in the passenger seat of the car, before quickly turning his attention back to the road. Rory didn't speak but rather hummed at his comment, her eyes never leaving the picture.

"Hey, earth to Rory," Jess said a little louder in an attempt to get her attention. Still, this did not cause her to move. Jess reached over and placed a hand on her knee, the touch finally getting her attention.

"Yeah," Rory finally spoke and dragged her eyes away from the picture to look at Jess.

"What's going on, you aren't freaking out are you?"

"I suppose I kind of am. I don't know Jess. It all just became so real. I don't think I had realised the enormity of this. There's a tiny human growing inside of me and I have absolutely no idea if I'm ready for this. I'd been trying to convince myself that this wasn't a huge deal, my mom dealt with it at 16 so surely if she could do it at half my age, it would be a breeze to bring a child into the world when I've got so much more life experience. But I don't think I know how to do this Jess," Rory finally let out all the thoughts that had been swirling around in her head.

Jess glanced back over at her not saying a word, before pulling over on the side of the road and turning to face her.

"For starters, Rory, breathe," Jess reached over and took the picture out of her hands, placed it on the dashboards and took hold of her hands. "You can do this. I don't think anyone is ever ready, but there are billions of people and every single one has been a baby and been brought up to be functioning adults. I'm pretty sure if everyone else can do this, you can. Add in the fact you are super clever and have a degree from Yale and I reckon you're going to be fine."

"But it's a baby Jess, being able to write an article or an essay is going to be of no benefit in this," Rory responded.

"No, but the fact you can do that proves you have an ounce of common sense. That wasn't my point though, everything is going to be fine. You'll have your mom, your grandmother,"

"You," Rory smiled.

"Yeah, me I suppose," Jess smiled and placed a hand on Rory's cheek. "Shall we get back to Star's Hollow? I think your mom is going to be bouncing around like a puppy in anticipation of knowing if it's a boy or a girl."

"She definitely will," Rory responded and leaned over to place a quick kiss on Jess' lips. "Thank you, I needed that."

"I know," Jess smiled before passing the sonogram back to Rory, "Better not lose that, we both know your mom will want to make copies of it."

"Oh lord, she will as well," Rory smiled down at the picture. "A girl, can you believe it."

"Yeah, I can. I think I was always destined to be surrounded by Gilmore girls," Jess grinned as he pulled away. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, it's been a while! I am so sorry for the scarcity of uploads these days, honestly, I haven't had time to think recently. With this in mind, I'm thinking it's time to start wrapping up this story. We have gone for full on time jump here and I'm thinking this will end at around 20 chapters so buckle in. Things are about to get emotional!**

Rory shielded her eyes from the setting sun that blinded her through the window, her other hand supporting the bottom of her back, causing the prominent bump to stick out even further. She wasn't sure where to look first in the nursery that stood in front of her. Her eyes shifted around the room, over the walls painted in pink with white clouds painted from the middle of the walls upwards, the new furniture that was also white, the fluffy rug in the middle of the floor, the abundance of teddies that ranged from baby size to almost as big as her.

She shouldn't have been surprised really. Now one week away from full term, she simply had not had the energy to decorate the room that would be her little girls in such a short amount of time. All her energy had gone into the rest of the house that she and Jess now owned. The last part of her pregnancy had flown by, between writing chapter after chapter of her book that was now almost finished to searching like crazy for somewhere for her and Jess to live once the baby had gotten here, she could barely think straight. It was two weeks previously that the search had finally paid off and they had found a perfect house located on the outskirts of stars hollow. Neither had expected to end up in Stars Hollow, but much to their surprise, mostly to Jess's, they had come across a place that fitted all their requirements and budget.

Jess had made the decision to resign from working in Truncheon a couple weeks after she had found out she was having a girl, realising that the practicalities of a baby meant that he needed to go where Rory was and that was never going to be Philadelphia. He still owned a portion of the business, meaning he had a small amount of money coming to him from the profits. The biggest shock of all had come when he had been approached by a community college in Hartford who had made the suggestion to lecture for them, and they were not bothered at all by his lack of qualifications, advising that his experience from writing a book and vast literary knowledge that Jess no longer kept a secret made him perfect for the role. He had agreed to take it on the proviso that once the baby arrived, he could move to part-time, an agreement the college happily accepted. Rory had been overjoyed for him and Jess was quietly pleased himself; as much as he denied it, he loved to show off and this was the perfect opportunity for him to do just that.

Rory had refused to move into the house until it was completely finished and so she now stood in the house on a late Sunday afternoon, having been told by Jess on the Saturday morning that Emily would be coming to entertain her whilst her mother, Jess and Luke worked on finishing off the house, the biggest job being the nursery. It seemed that Lorelai had let her imagination run wild in her grandchild's room and she doubted that Jess or Luke had attempted to reign her in, it more than likely being that they encouraged it.

"The teddies are from everyone," Jess' voice caused her to jump and she looked around to see him approaching her from the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean everyone?" She responded as he placed his hands on her sides and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Star's Hollow, I mean everyone in Stars Hollow bought her a teddy. It was your mom's idea. They were all asking her what to get the baby and she knew the kind of present that she could be at risk of receiving so she told them all to buy a teddy that represented them so that she was always protected, even when sleeping," As Jess finished explaining, the happy tears that had been welling up in Rory's eyes ran down her face. Now that she had this knowledge, she could see the resemblances. One was sat in a waist cost, indicating Taylor's choice, another was wearing a dramatic kimono, representing Miss Patty, another with flyaway blonde hair holding a cat, that could only be Babette. She smiled as her attention was caught by a rather large one wearing a checkered shirt and a cap facing backwards. He was sat next to another one that was wearing a pink t-shirt, shorts and cowboy boots.

"That was your mom, although Luke didn't object. I think he loves the thought of the baby knowing who he is," Jess answered her unasked question.

"Does he not realise he is going to be this baby's grandad?" Rory turned around to look at Jess. "Of course this baby is going to know him."

"You know what he's like, doesn't like taking it for granted and showing his feelings. Probably where I get it from,"

"Well that has to change," Rory responded moving past him and down the stairs. She marched through the house and into the kitchen that Luke was currently finishing working out, which caused him to be up a ladder, fitting a new lightbulb.

"You are this child's grandfather, genetic or not," Rory exclaimed causing Luke to look down, his eyes bulging out of his head. "How did you not already realise this? You were basically my dad growing up, you still are."

Lorelai walked through the back door carrying groceries, smiling at Rory's recent ease with showing how she felt about Luke. She placed the bags on the side and moved to stand opposite her now heavily pregnant daughter.

"I think you've stunned him to death kid," Lorelai commented to Rory and Jess, who had followed her down the stairs and witnessed Rory's declaration. "You planning on moving anytime Luke or should we just leave you on the ladder."

Luke moved his gaze to Lorelai, giving her a roll of the eyes that she had become accustomed to over the years, whilst he moved down the ladder to stand on the tiled floor. He eventually turned to look at Rory, his expression softening.

"Rory, honestly, I just, I don't, I don't know what to, what to say," he stumbled over his words as he attempted to respond to Rory's small speech. She took him by surprise by stepping forward and hugging him, a move that proved to be difficult with the baby growing inside of her.

"You don't have to say anything Luke, I just wanted you to know,' Rory said quietly as Luke wrapped his arms around her in the most caring move he had ever shown her. Jess looked over at Lorelai to see the tears rolling down her cheek. She caught him watching her and grinned.

"Oh don't you judge me, Mariano," she muttered.

"Believe me, I'm not," Jess responded, wiping the wetness off his face.

 **Not sure if it was just me, but there was never enough of an acknowledgement of the relationship Rory has with Luke. It always felt to me like he was the dad that she never had (let's be honest, Christopher never was up to the job). I also thought that whilst Rory would be fully aware of the significance Luke will have in the little girl's life, Luke is way to humble to take it for granted. Hence everyone in tears by the end of this. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
